Falling
by Book-luver-4-life
Summary: What happens when everyone seems to betray cammie and she can't help but feel like she's falling into a deep black darkens and the only place she's safe is in Zach's arms, sorry my description sucks! But the stories better! It's my first so please don't judge! Thnxz!
1. Falling ch 1

My heart was pounding in my ears as I walked over to my aunts room expecting everything, expecting her to lash out on me but as I opened the door and stared in shock as the following seen unfolded before my rightful eyes I swear to you I was caught off guard and as a spy that should never happened but with what I saw I was shocked, agent Townsend was kissing my aunt and worse my aunt was kissing him back! I mustered up all of my chameleon skills in me and slipped out un noticed due to their doing 'other' things, I sprinted to my room and shut the door behind me panting out of breath not realizing I had sprinted all the way here *i should've taken the passage way*

My three best friends stared at me with shock

"Cammie are you okay tell me what happened this instant!"

She demanded and knowing Rebecca Baxter I better answer quickly before she pins

me to the ground, I quickly walk over and sit down on my bed sighing in the process

"Should I tell them?" I ask not noticing I said it aloud

"Yes you should tell us!" Screamed bex

"Relax bex! Look at her she's all flustered and panting c'mon give her some space!" Said macey mchenry, yes macey mchenry as in senators daughter mchenry

"Well she better tell me before I make her" yelled bex

"I...Townsend...abbey...kissing...me...there" I managed to choke out those words after a while of staring off

"OMG! She saw agent Townsend and abbey kissing!" Exclaimed macey

"Cammie?"

"Uh-ha I saw them in abbeys room"

"Omg! We have to tell someone and does anyone else not wonder how he got in?" Asked macey with a look that told us we should run to my mothers office

Before anyone could stop me I sprinted to my mothers office with bex and macey close on my heels with Liz panting in the background poor Liz I thought.

I was pushed open the door not bothering to knock

"Mom I-" I looked up and noticed the look on my mothers face as she broke apart from... I looked at them with a crazed look I bet bex noticed too cuz soon she was saying

"Oh bloody hell! (I love it when she says that its like my new catch fraze!)Has this world gone mad?!" She explain throwing her hands up into the air

"Umm mom care to explain?"

"Would you ladies please leave us to explain"

And with that my three best friends left me to figure out what was going on, I crossed my arms encouraging them to speak up

"Well you see cam joe and I have some explaining to do"

"Yes yes you do" I motioned for them to go on and my mom breathed a heavy sigh while just stood there with his arms crossed slightly like mine

"Well..."

"Umm well joe can you help me out here?" She pleaded

"Cam" he wrapped his arms around my mothers waist "your mother and I are dating and have been dating for quite a while now" I gasped feeling my eyes starting to well up with tears but I heard some familiar gasps coming from the door so I turned on my heel and stalked over and open the door out wide to reveal three surprised faces

"I guess you guys heard everything didn't you?"

"Yep" they all said in unison stepping into my mothers office Liz coming by and hugging me while macey exclaimed she knew all along this day would come but I just walked over to my mothers couch and sank deep down into it, I'm called the Chameleon-the girl who blends in, who goes unseen-but I have never wanted to be invisible as much as I did then but couldn't because my mother and Joe where both staring at me along with my three best friends and when i thought it couldn't get worse i was so wrong because my aunt abbey came walking in with Townsend close behind her i saw the worried look abbey sent her as she suddenly stopped and almost making Townsend run into her she walked over to me and asked

"What's up squirt?" with those simple words I snapped

"WHAT'S UP?! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S UP? I SAW MY AUNT MAKING OUT WITH AN AGENT SHE FIGHTS 24/7 WITH AND THEN I WALK IN ON MY MOTHER PRACTICALLY MAKING OUT WITH MY TEACHER WHO ALSO HAPPENS TO BE MY FATHERS BESTIE BUT I GUESS HE DECIDED THAT NOW THAT WE ALL KNOW MY FATHERS DAID", couldn't bring myself to fully say those words,"HE CAN MAKE A MOVE ON HIS BEST FRIENDS WIDOW!" I stood up and did what I had been doing for a while now I ran, ran until I reached a passageway that NO ONE and I mean NO ONE knew about it, I could hear my mother and screaming my name I knew bex was close so I did what I do best I disappeared.


	2. Ch 2

**I am so sorry it's so short the next will be longer ill hopefully update today or tomorrow but I would also like to say thank you all for reviewing and favoriting my last chapter I looked at it and was like OMGOMGOMGOMGsomanypeoplelikethestory! EeeP! anyways please check out my next story that ill put up after this one please check it out! Thnxz **

**~~~~Peggy~~~~**

Ch 2

I did what I do best I disappeared into the passageway and relaxed but only a little bit a spy must always be on guard at all times, I slowly pressed my ear to the brick wall and heard footsteps coming and my mother crying I really hated to hear my mom cry but its like she's forgotten about dad I know we just found out he's dead but shes already dating and from what they said they'd been dating for a while

Had they been dating before we found out about my dad?

I didn't care they'd done it anyways I just felt so alone I really wished Zach was here then it hit me he was here I am so dumb I kept walking thru the passage way until I came up in the grand hall no one seemed to be around so I came out of hiding and sprinted towards Zach's room that's where I'll be safe in his arms


	3. Chapter 3

I sprinted to Zach's room once I got there I knocked on the door and as grant opened the door and I walked in to find jonas sitting on the floor in his laptop and Zach doing sit ups I quickly walked over in front of Zach and started babbling

"Mufbishahuabdudhbd" and crying harder now as soon as he saw this he stood up and wrapped his arms around me it instantly calmed me down but I still felt hurt how could she and My aunt I get that aunt abbey deserves someone that respects and loves her and I trust agent Townsend but my mom she's dating my dads best friend right after we found out that my dad was dead how could she?! With these thoughts the tears came flooding again and Zach held me closer after what seemed hours he finally let go a bit and looked down at me

"Are you gonna tell me who did his to you?" The look in his eyes told me he was out to kill but I just wrapped my arms tighter around his torso realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt, how could I not notice this when I walked in? I mean he's shirtless! These thoughts caused a blush that left me red like a tomato but now I'm happy that I'm here with Zach I still don't know what I'm gonna do about my mom but I don't want to think about that now I'm just gonna relax ill deal with it later


	4. Chapter 4

**disclamer: I don't own any of the characters I only own the plot ally carter owns everything! **

**Sorry took so long! R&R **

I slowly got up and realized I was not in my bed I crept out of bed only to find 3 pair of eyes watching me then it all came flooding back like a title wave I sank down onto the bed again and realized I was in their room and I had slept in Zach's bed this cause a slight blush to creep upon my cheeks which turned redder when Zach asked me why I was crying earlier you see I remembered when I came in and the though of Zach shirtless just got me all blushy what can you do about it I'm a girl! I hesitantly answered back

"Do you wanna know the full truth?"

"Yes!" They all said in unison

"Well..." I told them the full story starting with walking in on aunt Abby and Townsend to running here to their room to find Zach when I was done all their mouths where hanging open I just sat there waiting until Zach came and sat down beside me putting his arm around me then sighed and told me

"We should get you back to your room before bex finds out your here and rips off all of our heads"

"No!"

"What?"

"Well what if my mom and aunt Abby are there waiting? What do I do what do I say?" For a spy I felt very unprepared and worried which are the two things a spy should never be!

"You could tell them the truth and face the consequences" offered Jonas but I just have him the 'I don't think so look' before Zach cut in

"That's actually a really good idea, Cammie you have to face them sooner or later"

"I prefer later!" I ended that statement with a huff,

"C'mon cammie you have to! It won't be THAT hard!"

"It's easy for you to say you don't have to be the one who actually faces them! Zach I ran away from them how do i justify that!"

"The truth" said Zach, grant,nick and Jonas in unison

"Fine" I got up and was half way to the door when I realized I haven't eaten anything I missed dinner last night and I so wasn't going to go eat breakfast,I turned around and asked

"Do you guys have anything I could eat I'm starving!"

"Sure here" said grant handing me a slice of pizza I raised my eyebrows at them which they justified with a shrug eh it was still all I've had so I scarfed it down and left to my room I opened the door to find my tree best friends sitting there waiting for me and as soon as they saw me they jumped up Liz was even crying and muttering stuff like 'you had us worried sick' and 'i thought you'd left us!' and macey was staring at me with a look that said 'I'm-gonna-make-you-spend-3-months-in-the-hospital -if-you-don't-spill!' And bex just ran over and punched me in the arm of course but I'm pretty sure she was tempted to do much more damage I just stood there wondering what on earth I was gonna do! So I just sighed and sat on my bed and lied down but I was soon ripped off my be and was now ok the floor underneath a very angry bex

"Where did you go?" She asked

"Boys's room" she looked at macey and said

"I told you we should've checked in with them!" But macey just shrugged and turned to look at me again

"Umm bex can I stand up now?" But they all just said 'no!' And macey walked over and asked

"Why'd you run away?" I sighed and said

"I couldn't take it anymore they're just so selfish! I mean I understand about aunt abbey but its like my mom has forgotten about my dad!" I said and they all looked at me like 'really?' So I shrugged and bex stood up and held a her hand out to me I took her hand and she helped me up but only to shove me out the door with a

"Talk to them" and she shut the door and locked it I sighed super loudly hoping they would change their minds I waited and nothing happened they didn't open the door so I just started walking around the school but I somehow ended up at my moms door I have to face them sooner or later so I grabbed the door handle and twisted it shoved the door open and stared in shock.

**Clify! Hahahaha! Sorry! Update soon! Byeeezzzz!**

**~~~~Peggy~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for the wait but here's the next one! **

I pushed open the door and stared in shock as was down on one knee with a beautiful ring in his hands all I heard was a 'yes of course' and I went down blackness overtook me.

I woke up 3 hours and 58 minutes with 28 seconds later I woke up I heard my mom crying and felt someone holding my hand I heard joe say 'maybe we shouldn't do this Rachel look at how much it's hurting her' the I heard my mom break out into a whole knew different kind of sobs I had to wake up tell them to get married no matter how bad it hurt me I had to just then I felt someone's lips on my forehead and heard someone whisper 'please wake up Gallagher girl!' That was all it took I fluttered my eyes open and looked around I was in the Gallagher nursery (don't know what it's called exactly) and Zach was beside me holding my hand while my mom was behind him crying with Joe's arm over her shoulders it hurt me to see that they had gotten so close to each other without me noticing a silent tear made its way down my face and I said loud enough for them to hear but not loud enough for the other patients to hear

"Don't mind me mom! I want you to be happy! Marry " she looked up and I smiled at her she looked up at then back at me and said

"Are you sure?" I nodded even though it was the hardest thing I had ever done she was now gonna marry just then the nurse said that i needed to rest and told me that I should go back to sleep i nodded but we all knew I wasn't going to sleep the when they all left I closed my eyes and opened them again to find aunt abbey and Townsend standing there I smiled weakly at them they smiled back and that's when I noticed Townsends arm was around my aunts waist I smiled at that, I had known for a while now that they were perfect for each other even if they wouldn't admit it maybe everything was gonna be alright, but that's when bex burst thru the door and said

"Zach's gone"

**hahaha I'm evil *insert evil laugh here* **

**but don't worry I'll update soon enough! **

**~~~~Peggy~~~~**


End file.
